


Worship Me

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	Worship Me

“Rosalyn, forgive me,” he pleaded.

“You left me alone there. Did you think I wouldn’t come to look for you? Do you truly believe that my feelings for you are so insincere that I’d give up at the first sign of hardship?” Her voice was cold, unsettlingly calm. He didn’t know what to make of it. He felt lost, adrift. “You were mistaken to think that I am like you in that. My feelings do not sway so easily. Stay here in the cells if you wish, but you are a free man now and may do as you please.”

“My lady, I will do all I can to prove my worth as a warrior for your forces.”

“I see,” Rosalyn murmured. 

Thom sat on the floor, head bowed long after she’d left the cells of Skyhold. He’d betrayed her. In his stubborn mind he’d decided what was best for her. Deeming himself unworthy yet indulging her with his affections only to draw away. 

“Maker’s balls,” he sighed. He’d learned his lesson and it was far too late. He only hoped that he could serve as a soldier as he once did in an attempt however weak at penance. She was beyond him, at this point he didn’t deserve any kindness from her. From anyone. But he would try, even if everyone hated him. Even if she hated him. 

* * *

She didn’t avoid him, but didn’t go out of her way to go see him either. Whenever they crossed paths within Skyhold she’d only say, “Oh, you’re still here?” Then go about her business. It cut him to the bone. He deserved it. Maker did he ever deserve it. The first time they’d made love and he’d left in the night like a coward. He hadn’t laid with a woman in years, had only dared to dream of being with a beauty like Rosalyn, and he’d gone and ruined what little they’d had together. 

* * *

It’d been a few months before Iron Bull cornered him. “I’m guessing you don’t even see what it is you’re doing to her,” he grumbled. “She’s focused on little else aside from training. You seen how skinny she’s getting? You even care?”

“You know I care for her,” Thom argued wearily.

“Maybe I do. She doesn’t though. Might help if you went and saw her once in a while.”

“She doesn’t want to see me,” he growled. 

“Have you even tried?” Bull asked, raising a brow skeptically.

“I don’t need to. She deserves better than some old man chasing after her asking her forgiveness.”

“Oh because you know what she wants better than she does? Then why are you even here? Move on. The Commander’s been making eyes at her. Bet it’d only take a little push-”

“Why are you doing this?” Thom asked, his hands clenched and head bowed in defeat.

“Who the fuck knows? Maybe I wanna thin out the competition for the lady’s affections? She’s fucking gorgeous. You ask any of those soldiers in the barracks, they all wanna fuck-” 

Thom didn’t let another word leave Bull’s lips before he swung his fist into Bull’s jaw.

“I didn’t think you’d actually have the stones to do that,” Bull laughed.

“Where is she?” Thom spat.

“In the wine cellar.”

* * *

Thom knocked on the cellar door.

“Go away, Dorian, I’m not sharing,” Rosalyn slurred.

He pushed the door open.

“Thom? What do you want?”

“To get to know each other better. No secrets, no half truths, no hiding. I want to be worthy of you Rosalyn, I do. You deserve a man who faces you head on, not a coward.”

She smacked her lips after taking a swig of wine.

“Why should I even waste my time?” Rosalyn huffed out a laugh.

“Because I love you, Rosalyn.”

“So because you love me, I’m supposed to just forget waking up in a pile of hay, naked, alone without even a blanket for my fucking dignity?!” She yelled.

“I’m not asking you to forget. I betrayed you, I know. I wish to the Maker I hadn’t. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and you deserve much better than me. But if there is something I can do for you, something only I can do just say the word and I will. I would move mountains just to see you smile again.”

“I need time, Thom.” She said his name like it was a swear. “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore. There’s no love if there’s no trust.”

“I understand, my lady.”

* * *

He tended to her horse, polished her armor and wrote poems and letters that oftentimes found their way into the fire by his own hand. He left her flowers and began learning the finer details of smithing and weapon crafting. Thom crafted a bow from ironwood and volcanic aurum. He’d engraved the metal with flowers and carved vines into the wood. Sera offered to help him make arrows but he insisted that he must do it on his own. 

Rosalyn complimented his work, took the bow and left for the Emerald Graves. Thom’s heart ached, he wanted to go with her. Protect her. He trusted their companions certainly, but oh how he wanted to be the one to stand between her and danger. It made his heart soar just thinking about it. To him there was no greater joy than protecting the one you love.

* * *

Thom crumpled up another letter before tossing it into the fire. He’d never been gifted with the way of words. 

“I don’t think Josephine would appreciate you wasting all this parchment,” Rosalyn chuckled softly.

How he’d missed her laughter. 

“My lady. Apologies. I um, I wasn’t expecting visitors,” he raked his fingers through his hair trying in vain to look a little more presentable.

“Clearly,” she smirked. “So what are you writing?”

He froze. 

“I doubt it would interest you, my lady,” he chuckled nervously.

“Haven’t you learned to not make presumptions about what I want? I thought giving you time would help you reflect on that but perhaps I was mistaken.”

“Love letters. To you, my lady,” he blurted before he could think better of it.

“I will await the finished product then. Deliver it to me yourself when it’s ready,” Rosalyn said softly before leaving his quarters. She spared a glance and scowled at the place where she’d woken naked and alone several months ago.

* * *

_My lady is fair, righteous and just. You deserve the world laid at your feet and I’d do all I can to give it to you. I’d pull the moons from the heavens for you. How I would worship you if you let me. I’d sing your praises against your skin. I long to drink from your lips for the taste is so sweet. To taste you is to taste the divine and though I am unworthy, I still ache for you. In your eyes I’ve found paradise, in your embrace I’ve known perfection and in your voice, purpose. In all my life I could never hope to love another the way that I love you. My affection for you is unwavering and truer than I’ve ever been. You inspire me to be a better man, and I can’t help but hope that someday I may earn your approval._  
_Love, Thom _

* * *

Rosalyn read the letter again. They were in her quarters, her seated at the desk and Thom standing at attention before her. She’d made him stay and wait for a reply. She couldn’t deny that she was moved and she wanted to tell him that she spent much of her free time thinking about him and their time together as brief as it had been. But the hurt parts of her drove her to be a little cruel. 

“So, how’d you get Varric to write this for you?”

“My lady?” He looked aghast. 

“You’re telling me you wrote this yourself?” Rosalyn asked, her voice detached.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, a blush colored what little of his cheeks that weren’t covered by his beard.

She sighed heavily. “I’m tired, Thom. Really, really tired.”

“I understand, I’ll leave you to rest, my lady. Apologies for bothering you,” he nodded and turned to leave.

“I’m tired of pretending that I stopped loving you,” she murmured.

If he had been holding anything he would have most certainly dropped it, instead he just stood slack jawed looking at her.

“You said you wanted to worship me?”

“Yes, my lady. If you’d let me,” he said earnestly.

She stood and began removing her clothes. Once she was finished, she laid on the bed with her legs spread invitingly. “So worship me,” she said coyly. 


End file.
